Raphael and his love
by Iloveraphael
Summary: Raph meets a girl who had a bad life and shredder is after her what will he do? Read and find out


Chapter 1

One day As I was walking home From school, I was riding my skate board plus I listen to my iPod, it was the ninja rap my favorite song from the tmnt 1991

I still watch tmnt 1991 anyway a thug came infront of me and stop my skate board from moving I trip and fell on the ground

my iPod got out of my ears on the ground I used my arms to pull myself up and turn around to see Hun! "Get up!" Hun said and roughly pull me up and push me to the wall

"where is turtles?" He yelled at me and took a gun to my head I was scared My sias were in my backpack "what turtles?"

I asked pretending what he's not talking about he kick me in the ribs and I yelled in pain

"tell me where the turtles are girl" he said and threw to the ground, my back pack was next to me "I don't know any turtles dude I'm just a normal girl!"

I said and he kick me in the ribs harder "OW GOD!" I yelled

the turtles heard yelling and came to where it was coming from "tell me where the turtles are or so help me ill shoot you!"

He yelled again and aim the gun at me I slowly grab my sias and he didn't see me and put them behind my back

"look dude I don't know any turtles if I did then I wouldn't even tell ya or shred head got it?" I said angry he pull the trigger and he shot my shoulder "omg"

"tell me where the turtles is girl!" He said and this time the gun was aim at my leg

I stood up and looked at him "hun ya better leave me alone" I threaten he tried to kick me but I back flipped

"you!" he said and knew who I really was "told ya dude leave me alone" I said and I took out my sias

"it was you that other night!" He yelled and pointed to me I smirked

"dude really ya didn't know? I bet shredder is after me now huh?" I asked and he ran to me and tried to shot me but I went behind him with my sia

I grab his wrist with my sais and flipped him on his back I smirked and he growled "maybe that freak red banded will the the one I'm after" he said

I had my eyes very wide I growled "DON'T YA DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled and I grab him and slam him in the wall

he passed out "god I really da have a temper...AWSOME!" I said and fist pump the air

* * *

Chapter 2

i fist pump the air "omg I totally rock dude! Wait..." I said and grab my back pack "are the turtles real or am i imagining it?" I asked myself

Then got on my skateboard again I started to sing the 2012 tmnt

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles, **

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, turtles is a half shell turtle power here we **

**go with a lean green ninja team on a stream doing ninja things, so **

**extreme then a sewer line laser beam get rack with the shock pizza **

**king can't stop these rackle dudes the secret of the ooze have chosen **

**few the birds in the shadows have made their move the good guys **

**win! and the bad guys lose!**

**...music...**

**Leonardo is leader in blue does anything to get his ninjas through **

**Donatello is a fellow with ways on machines **

**Raphael got the most attitude of the team!**

**Michelangelo is one of a kind and you know where to find him when its **

**party time, splinter taught them every skill they need to me lean green **

**and ninja team! Teenage mutant ninja turtles,**

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles turtles in a **

**half shell turtle power!**

I then had a smile in my face "god where are the turtles?" I asked but no answer

i continue to ride my skateboard then fell again my arm killed me "ow my arm god darn it how the shell am I gonna fix this?" I asked talking to myself

i grab my Back pack and took out a red bandage and I wrap my arm and then put it back

"Im a stupid girl without home and with out a family plus I got my sias an a temper great!" I said and I punch the wall i kept punching it and my knuckles bleeds

the turtles saw me and they watch how angry i was and they jump off the building to me "I'm a stupid girl I mean so what I got a temper I'm still the best fighter in New York!"

I yelled and I felt a hand on my shoulder "ow god!" I said and took out my sias and turn around "who is there?" I asked but no answer

I growled and saw my knuckles "too much punching Rachael" I said and smirked

i slowly put my sias down and sat down and crossed my legs, I was meditating "calm down deep breath and relax" I said and I was calm I stood up and grab my back pack

I drop my drawing notebook and I didn't know and I rode my skate board "I love riding my skate board! I feel free finally!" I said and laughed I stopped my skate board and looked in the sky

"rooftop" I said and climbed up, the fire escape to the roof I walked and put my back pack near the wall, and went to the edge of the building the turtles watched me

I took a deep breath and walked back then ran fast and flipped off the building "booyakasha!" I yelled and took my sias out and landed on the other building

I looked at the building I jump off and smirked "wow that was AWSOME!" I yelled and jump up and down I stopped and looked at the city the turtles watched me to see If I would do something

* * *

Chapter 3

all I did was sit on the edge and put my sias next to me, Mikey wanted to meet me so he got closer and poke me

I turn around with my sais and saw mikey "omg dude yer real?" I looked at him "dudette you got a Brooklyn accent?" he asked me and looked at me I crossed my arms

i sighed "ya I got a Brooklyn accent like Raphael and I'm Rachael" I said and Mikey's eyes got wide I jump off the building I was to the building my back pack was

"dudette how you know us?" He asked and I gave him my phone that showed them he had a smile I rolled my eyes and put my sias on my belt along with lots a lot smoke bombs

"ok soo Mikey question..." I said and he gave my phone back to me and looked at me "shoot" he said and I rub the back of my head

"dude how ya feel about rad brad and you not being friends?" I asked he put his head down

i looked at him "it was bad I thought he was my friend but he lied and used me" he said I put my hand under his chin and looked in his baby blue eyes

"look Mikey yer a nice guy plus don't listen to what he thinks yer awesome and so is yer brothers they care about ya I even care 'bout ya" I said and kissed his cheek

then walked to my back pack he blushed "I don't even Care what ya look like I bet donnie have a shot with ape even, unless Brooklyn boy mess it up ill get him" I said and put my knuckles in my hand

he looked confused "Brooklyn boy?" He asked me I smirked and looked at him

"ya there Raphael he's Brooklyn boy 1 and there is casey jones Brooklyn boy 2 oh and leo is fearless, donnie um... oh! Brainiacs! And last ya turtle Titan!" I said and he laughed

I looked at him "don't tell leo I said that or even donnie boy uh Raphael I really don't care and Casey well him and Raphael would need some luck to catch me" I said and smirked

He smiled and looked at me "nice nicknames for us Rachael" he said and I just walked to the edge of the building and sat down

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came out and walked to me Mikey followed

I was crying a little but wiped my face and sighed "Mikey I'm sorry it's just ya got great brothers and well I...I lost my family in a fire my mom and dad...

plus my bro he had anger problems like me and we spar together, meditate, build things but mostly protect each other I promise ill always protect him but I lost him" I stopped and cried my voice was broken

"we always watch ya guys on tv and he calls me hothead and sometimes Raphael to make fun of me I even call him fearless we get in a fight and I come up here to calm down he walks up to me and we make up" I said

I had more tears coming down my face fast, a green hand wipe them I turn around and saw Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael they smiled but I turned around

I put my face in my knees and I cried Raphael rubbed my back I put my head up, my eyes were red and puffy from me crying

* * *

Chapter 4

leo bend down and looked at me in my red puffy eyes I looked in his grey eyes "do you have a home?" He asked I shook my head "no I don't I'm alone, I've been living in the streets"

he smiled and lifted my head up "um would you like to stay with us?" He asked I looked at him

my golden eyes sparkled the boys saw them and smiled

donnie took his hand out to me and I took it and stand up I walked to my back pack and skate board pick them up and jump to the other roof

"ya boys following?" I yelled and kept jumping until I felt my shoulder hurt so I stopped and hold my shoulder the guys came running to me "Rachael you ok?" Mikey asked

donnie saw my shoulder that has a red bandage around it and looked me "is that the shoulder Hun shot you?" Donnie asked

looking at my shoulder, the others looked at me worried

I groaned "ya when he asked me where ya guys are" I said and jump on the buildings again ignoring the pain

the boys followed me amd finally, we finally made it at the sewer lid

leo open it and donnie jump in first "afta ya girl" raph said and Mikey gave me his hand and I went inside donnie grab me by the waist and put me on the ground

the others went in and closed the lid I walked but my ribs Hurt so I stopped donnie saw me and ran to me "Rachael you ok?" he asked and saw the pain in my face

"no Hun kick me in the ribs!, it hurts now" I said and donnie looked at leo and leo looked at me "maybe Mikey should carry you" leo said but I stubbornly looked at leo

"fearless I'm fine" I said and walked I felt guiltily for talking to leo like that but I kept walking

"wow she sound like you raph" donnie said and we walked to a dead end

I looked at the guys with a smirk we made it to a dead end, donnie pull down a lever and type in the code the doors open and saw the lair

I looked around and saw spike on the couch "omg hello spike" I said and pet his head he walked on my hand all the way to my right shoulder everyone watch spike

I giggled "yer a good boy huh spike?" I said and pet him under his chin he liked it I took some leafs from my bag and fed him

he ate it, I smirked and saw the boys "how did you know he likes leafs?" Mikey asked and the boys looked at me

I scoff "dude I know about turtles I study them plus they are cool to learn about I found a turtle in a pond and tried to pet it but it put its head in its shell because it's scared, the hard shell protect them from the animals that want to eat turtles"

the boys looked at me shocked "plus turtles go in the water to swim but when it's hungry they eat leafs on land" I said and spike still ate

"my dear, that is smart of you to say" splinter said and I turned around and bowed to him "oh um thank ya" I said and blushed

"my sons who is this?" He asked and look at the four

I spoke up "I'm Rachael Elizabeth James sir" I said and master splinter looked at me "I'm master splinter ms James" he said and shook my hand

casey and april walked In "where are ya raph?" Casey yelled and they both walked walked to the living room "hey r-hello pretty" he said and walks to me

I roll my eyes and took out my sai and wrap it around his wrist "look Brooklyn boy go ahead and do that again and ill so get ya got it?"

He shook his head yes and I let go of him "ok so yer Raph's girlfriend I'm guessing" I death glare at him

april can up to me "hello I'm..." I stopped her and smirked "ya yer april O'Neil and that's mr Brooklyn boy over there"

he looked at me "what ya call me girly?" I smirked "oh and I'm Rachael Elizabeth James" I said and april shook my hand

casey death glare me I looked at him "ok fine Brooklyn boy was yer and Raphael's nick name" I said and crossed my arms

"so ya know my name?" Casey ask me I looked at him "ya proving something casey?" I asked

"maybe yer part of da foot" he said and glared at me I just growled softy "excuse me?" I asked mad

"yer part of da foot" he said again I just growled until my phone rang

"ya Hello this is Rachael how may I help ya?" I asked nice

"uh ya sis I'm in trouble" a familiar voice said

i turn pale "oh shell" I said and everyone look at me I just was very pale

"hello sis?" The voice asked

I drop the phone and went ta my back pack and took out my lab top "where the shell are ya" I asked my computer everyone came ta me

"sis ya there?" The voice said everyone looked at me surprised

I pick the phone up again "dude where da shell are ya?" I asked and waited for a answer I put it on speaker

"uh track my phone" the voice said and I tracked it and gasped "OH SHELL NO!" I yelled

"ya uh can ya help?" The voice asked I grab my back pack and took out my belt and pair of sias

"ya no ploblemo I got my sias and smoke bombs plus well ya know" I said softy

"beat the shell out them and crack their skulls like ya did with the foot when they were afta ya hothead" the voice said

i smirked "when da I eva not crack skulls fearless?" I asked the voice

"always ya do like Raphael" the voice said and chuckled

"whateva I'm not like raph!" I said and everyone kept looking at me

"ya yer a hothead like him Raphael and Rachael sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g" the voice said

"oh shell! stop i fearless!" I said

"oh ya and ya say fearless like raph, he calls Leonardo fearless ya call me fearless" he said and I blushed

"ok shuddup now!" I said and was waiting for a answer

"so you been talking to your sister this whole time?" A deep voice said

I growled "hey! Shred head leave my bro alone!" I yelled

a evil laugh was heard "sis! I'm sorry I called ya hothead and yer my best sister!" my bro yelled

"NO! Bro ill always protect ya I love ya and yer my little bro I Eva had!" I yelled and I have tears down my eyes

"Your brother will be different then you know him when you were kids" the deep voice said

* * *

Chapter 5

the phone got hang up I drop on my knees crying "I knew it that jerk would have revenge on me! My own brother! and it's my own fault!" I said

"whoa Rachael he's going to be ok" april sais trying to calm me down

"no, shredder tried to catch me once but failed I was smarter them him he wanted me for mutation test mostly that ooze had turtle DNA in it I saw stock man he.." I stopped

everyone looked at me I made my hand into a fist "he almost put it in my blood but I was stronger then him I had my pocket knife in my boot and I grab it and cut the straps..."

april rub my back "I grab my sais from the table and had to fight the foot and then Bradford he threw me to a wall but I stood up I then saw karai..." I stopped and smirked

leo looked at me "well thank good ness I watched booyakasha showdown because I told karai that shredder ain't her father I told her the truth" I said and smiled

leo looked at me confused my phone rang again "ya karai? What ya got?"

"Well he's taking your brother to a place where the ooze is" she said and waited for a answer

"karai thank ya" I said and my phone was on speaker so everyone could hear her

"I'm not done yet lets get your brother together I'm on your side this time" she said

I smiled "ya and I are friends now right?" I asked

she came out of the sewer shadow and walked to me "yea friends" she said and smirked

i crossed me arms "well I'll be getting ready for the battle" I said and grab my back pack

april lookad at me "now wait a second Rachael..." She said

I turned around and walked to her i smirked and nodded

she nodded too and took out her fan

karai smirked too and nodded and took out her katana

we went to different bed rooms

april, she choose Donnie's room she put a purple short sleeve shirt that shows her stomach, long black boot cut pants she put purple boots on and a belt her hair was curly

karai, choose Leo's room she put on a blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and blue boots her katana was on the back of her belt her black hair was stort

and me well I choose raph's room I put on a red tank top with red jacket and red Long pants I lastly put red boots my red hair was curled and put in a high pony tail

the three of us walked out of the rooms and we looked at each other and smirked

"ready Rachael?" April asked I nodded and looked at karai

"ya ready karai?" I asked and she nodded and looked at april

"ready april?" April nodded and we went down stairs

the boys were talking and waiting for us

"what ya think the girls are doing up stairs?" Casey asked

raph shrug "don't eys even thing 'bout it!" he said and looked at Casey

karai walked down stairs so did april

"hey guys!" April said and the boys stared at her eyes wide at her and karai

"whoa"

"I-I...wow"

"oh shell"

"wow..."

April and karai was waiting of me so I walked down and smirked "hello boys"

"hello babe" casey said was looking at me so was the others

i grab my knife that was in my boot and was aiming of Casey and threw it

it caught his shirt and brought him to the wall I walked to him and put my sai at his neck

"ya don't know when to stop huh brooklyn boy?" I asked

"now Brooklyn girl easy I'm sorry ok?" He said

I put my sai back in my belt then took the knife off his shirt

"ya betta be.." I said and walked to the others

"ok now I got my bike to ride to the place" karai said and smirked

I smirked and raph had his keys in his hands I walked to him "uh well Brooklyn boy can I have the keys" I said nicely

he smirked but didn't give them to me "sorry I can't" he said

I thought of a plan so I went to him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him he was surprised and I grab the keys and stopped and walked back the to the others

they all had their eyes wide and looked at me in shocked I smirked and raph looked for his keys

"hey raph looking for these?" I asked and hold the keys up he had his eyes wide "I took them away from yer hand when I kissed ya" I said and smirked

* * *

Chapter 6

so we went to shredders lair and on the roof "ok let's split karai your with me, rach your with raph, april with donnie Mikey with Casey got it?" Leo asked

we all nodded and went in our different ways me and raph went on the sides and went through the open window to the inside

"so da ya like me?" Raph asked and looked at me I blushed a little

"why ya ask?" I asked him he looked at me "no reason"

the foot saw us and went behind raph and knock him out "raph!" I yelled but he blacked out they grab me and raph and tied us up in a big room with my bro

"sis?" My brother asked and whimpered I looked at him

"bro!" I yelled and tried to move but the chains were on hard "raph! Wake up!" I yelled and had tears in my eyes

raph woke up "oh what happen? Where the shell are we?" He asked

A black figure walked in the room "well well what do we have here..." A deep voice said he walked to me and put his hand under my chin

I spit in his face "ya jerk!" I yelled

"untie her!" He said and the foot untie me and threw me to the ground "looks like your friends gets to watch you suffer" he said

the lights went on leo, karai, donnie, april, Mikey as Casey was chained to the wall awake "Rachael!" They yelled shredder laughed and picked me up by my shirt "send her to the room!" He said and the foot grab me

"NO! RACHAEL!" my friends yelled "you will see your friend when I'm done with her" shredder said and walked away

"Rachael no this is stupid! My sister has nothing ta da with da foot!" He yelled

"she will be ok she'll escape" april said and they heard me scream

"would you like to see your friend freaks?" Shredder asked and the foot threw me to the ground

"RACHAEL!" They yelled to me but I was out

"well glad you see your friend?" Shredder asked and he walked away

donnie figure out how to unlocked the chains and we were free

april ran to me "Rachael wake up!" April yelled

donnie ran to me and checked me pulse "she's alive"

"we got to get out of here" leo said and looked at donnie "any idea?" He asked

raph ran to me and looked at my body "rach please be ok" he whispered and went close to my face and kissed me on the lips he stopped and stood up

I woke up and grab his wrist, he turn around and faced me I kissed him on the lips "Rachael!" He said and kissed me everyone saw us kissing

"I got it! Lets get out from the window!" one by one we climb out the window and ran to the man hole

"my sons! Your ok!" master splinter said proudly "ms James can I talk to you?" He asked

I nodded and let go of raphs hand and walk to the dojo

"kneel child" he said and I kneeled

"I have seen things between you and Raphael" he said and I blushed

"I'm sorry splinter I love yer son I don't need to love him if ya don't want us together sir" I said guility

"ms James I'm proud to call you my daughter you may be together" he said

I smiled and hug him he hug me and I thanked him and ran to raph

he was on the couch I jump on him and smiled big "master splinter said we can be together! I yelled and kissed him

"that's good news babe" he said and continue to kiss me

* * *

So reviews please tell me what ya think about the story! It's longer then my other story's so please review!


End file.
